Mech's Night Out
by optimus prime 007
Summary: Jetfire meets up with Optimus and some of his officers at a space station for a night of fun. My first Jetfire! A totally cracked fic I did just for fun!


This is my first ever Jetfire fic. So if I got his character off, don't shoot me.

This fic can stand alone, meaning you don't need to read my Kaceystar fics to read it. Just know that during a scene Ultra Magnus talks about the events that unfold in this story, explaining to Elita about Optimus cousin, Jetfire. At the same time this is a bonus fic for my Kaceystar readers, some of who really liked Magnus' story.

So here we are, Space Station Drax – Jetfire and Optimus are having a mech's night out.

Author's notes: klick is a minute, breem is an hour, deca-cycle is a week

* * *

**Jetfire**

I needed a break, even if it was for one night. The war with the Decepticons was grueling. Not a day goes by here on the outer rim when there isn't some kind of little skirmish or all out battle. It's taken its toll on many of my fellow Autobots and even made an optimist such as my self a bit pessimistic from time to time.

Still I must do my duty.

The mines we're protecting were a valuably resource. One we cannot afford to let fall into Decepticons hands. My parents died protecting it. Being the only flyer here, my commander often puts me in harms way. He doesn't have much choice and I wouldn't have it any other way. I too may end up dying trying to protect the mines but a few fragging 'Cons with go down with me when I do!

"Give me another drink, babe," I smirked, winking at the pretty femme dispensing high grade at the bar.

She just smiled at me. She did that to all mechs and femmes getting their drinks. For once I wasn't being my usual flirtatious self with the femme or any of the femmes at the bar. I did spot a couple of lovely femmes casting their optics my way, roving over my form appreciatively.

Oh yeah, the Jetster was on fire tonight!

For now I don't do anything about it. I have plans for the femmes later…hopefully. Right now, I was expecting to see my little cousin any astrosecond. Well, I'm sure he's fully mature now like me. But Optimus was sure a little, almost scrawny, mech the last time I saw him…frag…we were only eleven!

Eleven and now he's Prime, the leader of the Autobots. I'm rather proud to be called his cousin. I hear he's one hell of a mech wrecker on the battlefield. Stories like that usually perk up a femme's interest in me, if all my other tactics fail. Yup, I should probably thank Optimus. His reputation has resulted in me getting some quality interfacing over the vorns.

"Well, I'll be…" I whispered to myself when a group of mechs entered the establishment.

I easily recognized Ironhide and Ultra Magnus, having met them before. I even recognized that the mech behind them was Ratchet that old fragger! Two of the other mechs I didn't recognize. But the tall mech they flanked was…same intense gaze, strong jaw. This mech was just a bit taller than me with a broader chest than mind. His arms and legs were skinnier than mine. But I could tell he had power. He had an aura about him that just exuded raw power.

"Nah, it can't be," I said, putting down my empty glass.

Straightening up, I marched over and stood a few feet from the mech, our optics almost in line with each other – my optics just a bit lower than his. The two strangers at his sides looked ready to defend the big mech but it was Magnus who grinned, waving for them to back down.

"Frag it to pit! Optimus what happened? You grew! You're one big fragger now!"

"I had a growth spurt or two after we last saw each other," he grinned, shaking my hand.

"Slag, it's good to see you!" I said, pulling him into an embrace.

"Good to see you too, Jetfire," he said, returning the embrace. Pulling back, he asked, "Do you remember my officers…well, they were Sentinel's officers at the time?"

"Of course! How could I forget," I smirked. "Magnus, a mech who knows the femmes almost as good as me. Ironhide, get any weapon upgrades since I last saw you?"

"Several. Just behave yourself so I'm not forced to demonstrate," he warned me.

"I told you that was an accident. Optimus and I didn't mean to blow up the weapons crate!"

"Of which neither of you have ever explained how you got a hold of it," he said, narrowing his optics at me.

I just smiled and shrugged at him. Optimus cleared his vocal processor before introducing his CMO.

"I could never forget Ratchet!" I grinned holding my hand out. He didn't reciprocate the gesture. "Still cranky about that prank I pulled on you?" The medic folded his arms across his chest and growled at me. "Yeah, still mad about it. Sorry about that. I think you'll find I've grown up and don't do such foolish behavior anymore."

"No, it's just more mature foolish behavior from what I've heard," Ratchet said.

"Relax. I'll be good, I promise."

"This is my tactical officer and second in command, Prowl and my head of special operations, Jazz," Optimus said, proudly introducing the two mechs.

"Ah Prowl, I heard about you. Your reputation as a tactician precedes you. Funny though, you don't look like you have a rod up shoved up your tail pipe at the moment," I snorted.

"Jetfire!"

"What?" I smirked at Optimus. "Ah, it's all good fun. I'm just joking. I'm sure Optimus didn't mean it when he told me. And we were only eleven at the time, far too young to know any better."

I grinned, proud of myself. Optimus looked mortified. Magnus, Ironhide and Ratchet were trying not to laugh. And I do believe Prowl was growling at me. Woot! That's a new record for me! It took me half a deca-cycle to get our tactical officer all riled up enough to blow a logic circuit.

"Prowl, come with me, we'll get the drinks," Jazz said, grabbing the mech by his hand.

Prowl's icy glare lingered on me for a moment longer as Jazz pulled him along. Actually, Jazz ended up reaching and turning the tactical officer's face towards him. I of course immediately noticed how Jazz was trying to sweet talk the mech. I've seen that kind of smile on many a femme's faces and a few mechs!

"So, they a couple?" I asked.

"Yes, so stop picking on Prowl," Optimus said when I spotted a table had just cleared up. Optimus spotted it as well as we both headed for it. "I have no qualms about letting Jazz rip your aft apart."

"Ok, ok," I chuckled. "I leave them alone. I'm far too familiar with a protective lover trying to rip me a new aft."

"Oh yeah, Kup told me about that!" Magnus laughed as they all sat down.

"Frag, I forgot Kup served with you on Cybertron when Sentinel was Prime," I said, grabbing two extra chairs and pulled them over to our table. "I had no idea the femme was bonded. She never told me!" I chuckled shaking my head as I took my seat beside Optimus. "Word of warning, Optimus. If you're going to interface with a bonded femme behind her mech's back, don't do it where so many can hear you. And if you do and get caught, I pray your interface appliance doesn't get stuck!"

"Ouch!" Optimus winced laughing. "I know that feeling."

"I think we all have experienced that at one point or another," Ironhide commented, shaking his head, laughing. "And it is not a pleasant feeling."

"You try to get away from each other as quickly as possible not realizing that your sudden movement caused suction to take place," Ratchet explained.

"Figures, leave it to the doc bot to know exactly how it happens," I snorted. "How many mech and femmes have you had to separate because of it?"

"None, I was speaking from experience."

My optic covers blinked in surprise.

"I may have a reputation as a cranky mech but I've had my share of interfacing during my long life time. Probably more than you, youngling."

"Ok, fair enough," I grinned leaning back in my seat. "So, since we know the doc bot's getting some. And I know Magnus and Hide here have a way with the femmes. How's your interface life going, Optimus?"

"Just fine," he smiled, relaxing into his chair.

"Better than fine," Magnus added. "Yup, the lugnut is as good as bonded to the femme he's frequently interfacing with. And I do mean _**frequently**_."

"No! Tell me it's not true, Optimus!" I gasped. "You're still too young to be tied down to one femme!"

"Her name is Elita."

"Oh, no!" I moaned shaking my head. "I was hoping to get you a femme tonight! I spotted a pair that would have suited you perfectly. Long legs, slender waist, tightly curved aft, full lips just _**begging**_ to be kissed."

Optimus laughed, "Thanks for the thought but even if I didn't have a sparkmate I don't need help getting a femme."

"He didn't get the nick name femme magnet for nothing," Ironhide added.

"Is that so? Well, don't worry, I'll just come up with something else," I said confidently as Prowl and Jazz arrived with our drinks.

And so the drinking began. We drank and talked about anything and everything from the war, to femmes, to a future with sparklings and peace. And during that time, I learned that Optimus' reputation as our great leader and mech wrecker didn't do him justice.

He was more than just Prime. Much more. He was an intelligent, charismatic, and funny mech. He loved life, his femme, and the Autobots. When he said he'd die for us, he meant it. When he said he never give up on the day when there could be peace, he meant it.

Optimus renewed my hope, restored my faith that the fighting wasn't for nothing. Kup was right, I really needed to hear what my cousin had to say.

"Frag, where did I two waiters go?" I asked, looking at the bottom of my empty glass.

"I'm sure Prowl and Jazz will return shortly," Magnus said, patting me on the back.

"Yeah…_shortly_," Ironhide snorted sarcastically, putting his cup to his mouth.

"Doesn't this place have anything stronger?" Optimus asked, making Ratchet choke on his high grade.

"A mech after my own spark!" I cheered, getting to my feet. "I'll be right back with some Plasma Shooters!"

Over-energized and feeling great, I made my way to the bar. Unlike some mechs, I could hold my high grade with the best of them. Yup, I was rather proud of the fact that it took a lot to make me tipsy.

"Oh slag, excuse me ma'am," I said knocking a femme back down in her seat just after she got up.

"It's alright cute stuff. Get me a drink and we'll call it even?"

"Coming right up," I grinned, bowing my head and then continued on my way.

"Hey you!" the bartender shouted as I walked up.

"Me?"

"Yeah, you have two friends one so high, the other a little shorter…you know officer types?" she asked. "One seemed a bit up tight."

"Yeah, I know them. They disappeared on us. You know where they went?"

"Slag yeah! They went were they weren't supposed to go. Only employees can go," she said pointing to the restricted sign above the side door. "My mechs are busy handling a few rowdies. Can you get your friends out of there please?"

"Sure thing and uh, can you send a glass of high grade to the lovely femme over there. And have a round of Plasma Shooters ready for me when I get back," I smiled sweetly, winking at her.

"Are you sure they can handle those? The big fella doesn't look like the hard core type."

"Trust me, he's more hard core than any of us," I said noticing the way she was practically drooling as her optics were locked on Optimus. "And he's bonded."

"Pfft, figures. Just get your buddies out of my back offices!"

"Yes, ma'am," I saluted and then headed for the restricted door.

Once through the door the noise of the bar was silenced. Before me was a short dimly lit hallway with three doors, two on one side and one on the other. Wanting to get back to the others as quickly as possible for more drinks, I headed straight to the first door and opened it.

Nothing inside but a desk, computer and a couple of chairs. A standard office for any business. No sign of Prowl or Jazz. The next door on the opposite wall was to a storage room. It was packed to the ceiling with supplies and no way two mechs could fit in there.

So my only option was door number three further down the hall. I made sure the supply door was securely shut before heading to the last door. The sign on the door said employee lounge and I giggled to myself.

Oh yeah, if I had a femme I'd sneak back here and have some alone time with her. Jazz _**was**_ giving Prowl some long looks and I noticed one of his hands was always under the table. Prowl didn't seem the type for displays of affection in public – too uptight. But any dutiful lover would not ignore their mates attempt at being affectionate for too long.

From experience, _**every**_ mech has a breaking point when he must give in.

Putting my audio receptor to the door I listened for any sounds coming from the other side. Nothing. Not even a beep.

"Prowl! Jazz!" I called, giving them fair warning.

No answer. So, I didn't hesitate to open the door to investigate and froze in my tracks. My processor actually glitched! It never glitches! Now I've seen mechs interfacing each other before but I never knew a mech could be that…limber!

In retrospect for the sake of my sanity, I should have realized the door was as sound proof as the office door and main door leading to the hallway. It totally blocked the rather passionate gasps and moans coming from the two mechs on the couch that were…

"Ah…Prowler…harder!"

"Anything for my Jazz."

I closed my optics covers and ran! Then I turned back, remembering I had left the door wide open. Only I stumbled and nearly fell because I couldn't see a fragging thing! Luckily I was able to keep my feet, opened my optics just enough to find the door handle and grabbed hold of it. I doubt I was even heard because one or both let out a rather loud howl just before I managed to shut the door all the way.

I exhaled, leaning against the door forever grateful for it being sound proof.

"Frag, I didn't need to see that!" I muttered pushing away from the door.

I didn't even glance back as I hurried on down the hall. However, just before exiting the hallway I composed myself and marched up to the bar.

"I don't see your friends," the femme glared at me, arms folded across her chest.

"Trust me. You don't want to see them right now. Bad enough I saw more than I wanted to," I said, downing one of the shots in hopes of washing away the memory of what I just witnessed. "Besides, it sounded like they were just bringing things to a climactic end. So I suspect they'll be out soon on their own."

Before she could speak the side door opened. Both Prowl and Jazz nonchalantly emerged, all smiles, interface systems still a bit overheated from what my sensors indicated. At least they're in love. I hate seeing couples fighting.

"GUYS! SHOOTER TIME!" I shouted, beckoning them over. "Can I get a couple more, please ma'am."

"To good friends," Jazz smiled raising his shot glass.

"To good friends," Prowl and I repeated, raising our glasses as well.

I downed mine quickly and just couldn't resist opening my mouth.

"For someone who comes off as being so uptight, you are one passionate mech…Prowler," I smirked, picking up the tray with the shooters on it and winking at them. "You're lucky, most femmes aren't as limber as Jazz!"

Prowl just froze. I swear I could smell the logic circuits burning. Jazz sprayed his Plasma Shooter all over the place and start coughing.

Laughing, I left them sputtering and headed back to the table. It took Prowl and Jazz a few minutes to recover before finally joining us. Plasma Shooters tend to make even the most tightly afted mech or femme loosen up. Except for me. I'm always loose and ready for anything.

"So, Optimus, are you a betting mech?" I asked, after about our fourth round of shooters.

"Well I supposed that depends on what this bet involves and what exactly I get when I win," he smiled.

"Confidence runs in the family I see," I commented. "Fair enough. I bet that _**you**_ cannot hang on to my wings for more than five klicks while I fly through a series of my combat maneuvers. If _**I**_ win, you have to kiss any femme I chose here in the bar."

"And what do I get if I win?"

"Satisfaction?" I countered making him laugh. "Ok, I have to kiss a femme of your choosing."

"Doesn't seem fair, you win either way, cousin."

"Make him kiss a mech then," Ratchet suggested with a slag eating grin on his face.

"Ok, if you win I kiss a mech you choose," I said, extending my hand. "Do we have a bet?"

"You're on," Optimus grinned confidently, shaking my hand.

"We have to do this where Optimus isn't going to get hurt," Ratchet said as we all got up, some of us with drinks in hand.

"Don't any of you trust me?" I asked.

"No," the all said except for Optimus who was laughing.

I shot them all a pouting look, pretending that my feelings were hurt. They didn't fall for it. I laughed. Not sure I'd trust myself either!

"Let's go, Jetfire," Optimus laughed clasping both hands on my shoulders as we headed out. "There's a promenade deck on the east end of the space station with an access panel to the outside. We can all go there."

"How do you know all that?" I curiously asked, all the while cringing from his grip on my shoulders. Frag! I knew I was going to lose the bet. Optimus had strong hands. I was going to have to be innovative if I was going to beat him.

"Prowl does his homework," Jazz smiled proudly, nudging his mate with his shoulder. Prowl just gave him a warm smile back.

"Of course, you need to know the best escape routes in case of an assassination attempt or a Decepticon attack," I said.

"Actually, where we're going is an access point where the Decepticons can sneak into the space station," Prowl corrected.

"Prime never runs from a fight, Jetfire," Ironhide added. "He calls for back up."

"Nor will any assassin ever get close to him," Magnus seriously said. "I promise you that."

Slag do I have a lot to learn if I ever want to be one of the Elites!

"Well, maybe one day I'll be there to back you up, cousin," I said truthfully.

"One day you will. For now you're doing well at your current post. I see no reason to change that."

"Right, wouldn't want me rubbing it in your face all the time after I win this bet," I smirked, making them all laugh.

"You're one cocky fragger, Jetfire," Magnus laughed.

"Careful, that runs in the family too!" I told him.

"We know," Ironhide and Ratchet said in unison rolling their optics.

Luckily for us, the promenade was deserted. Optimus and I were the only ones that went outside. The others would remain inside to watch.

"Think you're strong enough to hang on?" I asked over my shoulder.

"I'm strong enough," he smirked. "I'll try not to dent your armor."

"We'll see," I said and then transformed into my space jet form. "Climb on!"

I waited, feeling Optimus full weight laid across my back. He was heavier than he looked! Still I could handle his weight. Not my first time I've done this bet before. I felt his strong hands gripped tightly onto my wings and his weight shift slight to get into position along my backside.

"Ready when you are, Jetfire."

I shot off like a rocket. Most over energized mech's couldn't handle my take off. But not Optimus! Fragger didn't even flinch!

I was so slagged!

"Try this!" I shouted and did two loops back to back hoping the G-Forces would throw him off.

Optimus laughed, "Was that the best you can do?"

Oh I was so mad! No one beats the Jetster at his own game! I was determined now more than ever. And as usual, my processor came up with a thought. Sometimes I'm just too smart for my own good!

"So Optimus, is the rumor true?" I asked doing a tight barrel roll.

"What rumor would that be?"

"That you have a _**huge**_ fragging interface appliance!" I answered doing another barrel roll.

"Whoa!" he yelped as he went flying off!

I laughed my aft off, transforming and watched him tumble through space. Primus, that was priceless! I would have continued laughing if he wasn't heading straight for the space station. Not wanting my cousin to get hurt I flew and intercepted him.

"That was a low blow," he growled when my arms slid around his chest to stop his momentum.

"I know, sorry," I humbly said. "I wanted to win and knew I had to resort to such a tactic. You have one powerful grip."

"Is there really a rumor about…you know?" he asked as I flew us towards the access panel.

"There are a lot of rumors about you, cousin," I said and he instantly lost his jovial mood as we landed on our feet. "They say you're one of the best Primes we've had. A true mech wrecking machine on the battlefield who would never hesitate to sacrifice himself for another. The femmes do say you're rather handsome. I must agree. You're almost as handsome as me."

He snorted shoving my shoulder.

"Seriously Optimus, you give a lot of us hope. The rumors may be slightly exaggerated but no one doubts you as Prime. We believe that if anyone can bring peace to our galaxy it's you."

"Thanks, Jetfire. That's good to hear. And um…not _**all**_ rumors are exaggerated," he smirked and went inside.

"Frag!" I yelped, glancing down where my own interface appliance was well protected and tucked away. "Lucky aft!"

"You coming, Jetfire?" Optimus asked, smiling as he poked his head out. "I owe you payment for the bet."

"I'm coming," I smiled and went inside. The others had already started heading back to the bar and were up head laughing about something. "So, you and this femme…"

"Elita."

"Is it really that serious?"

"She's the one, Jetfire," he sighed with this dopy, dreamy look. Oh, he had it bad for his femme! "I know it in my spark."

"Well, Elita is one very lucky femme. She gets to experience the ecstasy of your interface appliance on a regular basis!"

Optimus shoved me hard to the side.

"Is interfacing all you think about!"

"It's what I love most next to flying! Nothing will ever beat flying though," I said and pushed him back.

An all out wrestling match started up. We were fairly evenly matched. My weight didn't budge anymore than his did when we tried to take one another down. Only for a big mech, Optimus was more agile than I was.

Agile and quick!

When he decided he had enough I suddenly found myself lying flat on my back staring up at the ceiling. Only I wasn't quite done! I leg whipped him and sent him falling down. The two of us erupted into laughter as we laid there.

"Are you two younglings done playing grab aft?" Ratchet asked, standing over us.

"Back off, Ratch," Optimus smiled, getting to his feet.

"You need to be more careful Optimus. We're not on the base," Ratchet said as Optimus reached down and helped me up.

"Oh come on, let him have some fun, Ratch," I added in support, throwing my arm around my cousin's shoulders. "He's safe with me and all of you to look after him." I flashed my brightest smile. "Please?"

"It's not everyday I get the chance to relax and just be Optimus with my friends," my cousin said in a sad tone.

The CMO sighed rubbing his neck.

"Go on, before I regret my decision," Ratchet smiled, waving for us to go.

"Why did I get the impression you were asking for permission?" I asked after we walked away.

"Ratchet was one of my guardians Sentinel entrusted to look after me. I confide in him more than Ironhide or even more than I did when Sentinel was alive. He deserves my respect and gratitude."

"Understandable," I sighed, feeling sad for my cousin. It was common knowledge amongst the Autobots that when Optimus was still a sparkling he'd witnessed his parents being murdered. Not something I'd wish upon any mech or femme. "There's…there's something I have to know. Kup won't tell me, says it's none of my concern. From what I gathered the events were deemed top secret and never discussed openly. But it didn't stop the rumor. Was it true your own brother tried to kill you when you were just a little youngling?"

"Yes, it's true. And every time I face him on the battlefield it breaks my spark because I remember the love in my spark I felt for him and the love he felt for me."

"Yet, you continue to face him over and over," I said. "You're far stronger than I. I could _**never**_ do such a thing."

"We each do what we must," he smiled. "And we each have our own strengths. Even if yours is to be a cocky, opinionated aft the majority of the time."

"Hey that cockiness has served me well!"

"I know," he said, patting me on the shoulder. "I read Kup's reports. You are an annoying pain in the aft but an excellent warrior. I wouldn't have you change who you are. Not with the results it brings. You've saved lives, earned the respect of many Autobots, and defended your station with true valor."

"You forgot to mention the femmes, they love me!"

"Speaking of femmes, I'm going to need a few more drinks before I kiss this femme you're going to pick out."

"Good, another round of shooters coming right up!"

"I just pray Elita never finds out about this or I'm a dead mech."

"Well, then you'd better hope you're bonded before I ever meet her!" I exclaimed and then ducked under his swinging forearm. "Take your seat. I'll get us some drinks."

While heading to the bar, I spotted the perfect femme for the bet. She was quite pleasing to the optics. And most importantly…alone. Yup. She was perfectly safe. So I quickly took our drinks back to the table and pointed her out to Optimus.

"He's not going to do it, he loves Elita with all his spark," Magnus said.

"Yeah, if Optimus wants any interfacing he wont even glance at another femme," Ironhide added.

"I gave my word," Optimus said after downing his third straight shot in a row. "I just want all of you to give me your word that Elita never finds out about this."

"You can count on us, Optimus," Prowl seriously said.

"You know you have my word," Ironhide smiled. "You just better make sure you're strong enough to pass Elita's interrogations!"

We all laughed, even Optimus.

"Ok. Let's do this," he said before taking a long drink of his high grade. "Any kind of a kiss?"

"Lips only are fine," I said. "I don't want you to get into too much trouble with your precious Elita."

Optimus grunted and walked off.

"He's not going to do it," Magnus reiterated.

"He'll do it," Prowl said, one hand lightly rubbing the back of Jazz's neck. "Optimus gave his word."

"And Optimus never goes back on his word," Jazz added, smiling and leaning against his lover.

I looked away before visions of what I'd scene earlier came forth. Optimus had reached the intended femme. He said something that made her giggle. She said something back but I couldn't hear it. Then he leaned down and quickly kissed the femme.

"Oh slag!" I exclaimed when I noticed a particularly angered mech with two glasses in his hands. The mech was huge and his optics followed Optimus as he came back towards us.

"What?" Prowl quickly asked.

"I thought she was here alone!" I yelped, getting to my feet. "Frag, this could be bad!"

"**Oy! What the do you think you're doing**?!" the angry mech growled yanking Optimus around to face him.

"That was my bad!" I said, quickly putting myself between Optimus and this mech. "I put him up to it. It didn't mean anything. Just a friendly wager. Plus, we've been drinking a lot. I mean **A LOT** too!"

"I don't care how much you or your friend here had to drink! I want satisfaction. No one touches my femme!" he growled trying to get past me.

"Let me tell you about my motto," I smiled, trying a different tactic. From experience I knew nothing was going to dissuade this mech. I didn't want that on Optimus.

"You're what?"

"My motto!" I cheerfully said and then without warning I grabbed the mech by his face and kissed him. "Victory is mine!"

Three…two…one…BAHM!

The last thing I saw was his fist up close.

"Jetfire! You all in there?"

I opened my optic covers to see Ratchet's face hovering close to mine.

"Ow, my aching processor," I winced as I sat up. I noticed I was still on the floor.

Suddenly there was a mech's body that landed on floor beside me and it was then that I saw my cousin, the great Autobot leader taking on three mechs at the same time with the biggest slag eating grin on his face.

"I suppose we should thank you, Jetfire," Ratchet said, helping me to my feet. "It's been a long time since he's been able to just be one of the mechs and have this much fun."

"Glad I could help," I said as another mech just went flying through the air. "I think."

"Incoming!" Ironhide shouted.

"Slag! Space station guards!" Prowl shouted. "Jazz, Magnus and I will keep them away from Optimus. Ironhide, get Optimus out of here! Ratchet, make sure Jetfire's ok."

"I'll be fine," I said, shoving Ratchet's hand away. "I've had worse. I'll help get Optimus out of here."

"**YOU!**"

I ducked just in time. Unfortunately Ratchet didn't. The CMO went down hard grabbing his nose.

"**FRAG OFF**!" I shouted, body slamming my assailant to the floor and punching him in the face. "I told you it was a harmless bet. Now you went and hurt my cousin's friend."

Before I could deliver another blow the weight of several mechs knocked me off. They like many others were trying to run from the guards. I looked up to see Optimus was still engaged with a few rowdy mechs. The guards seemed focused on him since he was the one doing most of the damage as another mech was hurled through the air.

However, Prowl and Jazz intercepted them. In all my fighting, I've never seen a pair fight so well together. Each one knew the other's moves perfectly. Jazz would punch and kick a guard sending him Prowl's way for the finishing blow. Or Prowl would hold one up for Jazz to finish off. And they were quick and efficient…no wasted energy.

I was kind of in awe until Ratchet yanked me up on me feet bringing me back to reality.

"Go…"

A mech wildly swung at Ratchet interrupting what he was about to tell me. The CMO was ready this time. He ducked, slammed a hard fist into the mech's gut, and threw another fist at his face knocking him down and out.

"Nice moves for a medical bot!"

"Thanks. Magnus and I are trying to make a path out of here. Go help Ironhide with Optimus," he smiled taking on another over energized combatant.

I jumped right into the fray. Literally. The mech I tackled off Optimus' back crashed onto a table. Our combined weight obliterated it. Luckily I managed to get up before getting trampled this time. When I backed up I collided with another and just turned to attack, throwing my fist.

WHAM!

My knees buckled when my attacker's fist hit my face and I could barely focus on anything.

"SLAG! Sorry, Jetfire!" Optimus said, holding me up. "I tried to pull back once I realized it was you but it was too late."

"Is that why I'm still standing?" I nervously laughed, as the room started spinning.

"Come on, lets get out of here!" he shouted, putting my arm around his shoulders. My legs gave out and my dragging weight made Optimus lose his balance. However, he quickly recovered, hefting me up right again. "Hide! Get his other arm."

"Got him!"

"**This way, Optimus!**" Magnus shouted.

The next several klicks were kind of a blur. The shouts and screams sounded muffled. My vision cut in and out. A systems warning sounded over and over. I think I even expelled my tank once or twice but wasn't sure. The nauseating feeling did subside finally.

"You going to be ok, Jetfire?" Optimus asked with concern in his optics.

And that's when I finally blacked out. When I came around I was lying down on a bench.

"Sir, he's awake," I heard someone say. I think it was Magnus.

I shook my head a little as I sat up. Optimus was already at my side.

"How long was I out?" I asked.

"Only for about a breem," he answered. "Ratchet had to make a few minor. Apparently I accidently damaged your equilibrium stabilizers."

"I thought something was up. I'm not one to be falling down when over energized."

"I apologize profusely."

"Forget about it," I smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "It happens. No permanent damage done. And it was all in good fun."

"Yes, I did enjoy myself tonight," I grinned.

"So…where are we?"

"On a moon," he smirked.

I laughed, "You guys cut and run?!"

"I didn't want to. I'm a mech who prides himself on taking responsibility for my actions. But we kind of had to leave without getting caught. The remaining members of the High Council would frown upon a Prime that gets over energized and into bar fights."

"I'm glad you took me along. Thanks."

"No need to thank me, Jetfire. You're family."

"Optimus, we need to leave in the next few klicks if we want to get back to Cybertron on time," Prowl spoke softly. "Glad you're doing well, Jetfire."

"Thanks," I nodded.

"Jazz couldn't find your ship in one of the docking platforms," Optimus said to me.

"Well…truth is I left it at a secure location not far from the space station. You know. Just incase I needed to make a hasty get away. It's much easier for me to just fly off if I have to retreat instead of getting on a ship and then flying off."

Optimus laughed heartily, "Sound as if you speak from experience!"

"I do," I smiled proudly. "That wasn't my first bar brawl."

"What are the coordinates, we'll drop you off?"

I was kind of sad when I gave Optimus the location of my small ship. It meant we had to part ways. And I hated goodbyes. I hated that I would probably never have that kind of fun in one evening again for a long time. A very long time.

"This is it I guess," I sighed.

"It doesn't have to be goodbye," Optimus smiled, knowingly. He extended his hand. "Until next we meet."

"Until then," I said, taking his hand and pulling him into an embrace. "Take good care cousin. I look forward to our next adventure together."

"As do I, Jetfire," he said, hugging me tight.

"Hey, hopefully I can meet Elita next time!" I exclaimed stepping back.

"As long as you don't tell her about the kiss."

"My lips are sealed," I grinned.

"Yeah, right!" he laughed.

"One night and you already know me so well, cousin."

"Well, it was a night to remember."

"That it was. Until next time?"

"Until next time, cousin."

* * *

Author's notes: For my MBRS readers…next time will be in the Kacey x Bee love story. Oh yeah, the Jetster will be coming to Earth! Until then…Victory is Mine!


End file.
